Lo que rodea a mi corazón
by Destiny of Rose
Summary: No sabes, las miles de ocasiones en las que he deseado en silencio que te acerques a mí, me abraces y sentir tus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, y me digas que me amas de la misma manera como yo te amo a ti. Quiero volver a ver tus ojos tan azules como el mar y poder decirte que eres lo más preciado que rodea mi corazón


**Keira: Hola y sean todos bienvenidos**

Naomi: Recuerden que es Febrero y es el mes de Dar.

**Keira: Como que te confundiste... ese es el Mes de Diciembre**

Naomi: No me confundí. Que no ves que es el mes de dar hermosas rosas rojas, dar cajas con riquísimos chocolates y dar a chicos guapos muchos besos.

**Keira: Ya sabía que ibas a salir con eso, sin más que decir los personajes aquí utilizados no son de nuestra propiedad. Disfruten.**

* * *

Lo que rodea a mi corazón

¡Oh Yusei! Todo empezó aquella ocasión cuando nos vimos por primera vez en la Copa Fortuna. Tú fuiste la única persona que se preocupo por mí. Iluminaste ese camino para que no tropezara, diste luz a mi vida y me salvaste de esa soledad que estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de mi delicado corazón. Deje entrar en mi mente ese susurro de tu voz, que hizo que mis dudas y mis temores se fueran.

Pasaron los días, todo era mejor si tú tenías algo que ver. Eres esa persona que sólo se conoce una vez en la vida y me alegro de que esa persona seas tú, esa persona tan especial que ha entrado en mi vida. Contigo a mi lado, no existe ningún tipo de dolor.

Pero lo más importante es por ser como eres, por tratarme de esa manera que me tratas y por tener ese corazón que tienes.  
Por las cosas y valores de la vida que me enseñas que jamás me rinda, suceda lo que suceda.  
Por estar siempre ahí a mi lado apoyándome en todo.  
Por tener siempre la palabra adecuada para reconfortarme y alegrarme el día.

Un día, me propuse encontrar a mi príncipe al que amar pero tú eres totalmente diferente, tú eres lo que llena completamente mi corazón y mi mente. Todavía recuerdo aquel sueño que tuve donde apareciste por primera vez. En ese momento, no sabía lo que significaba pero con el paso del tiempo apareciste más seguido, y me di cuenta que la barrera que teníamos como amigos ya no existía más, me había enamorado de ti. No sabes, las miles de ocasiones en las que he deseado en silencio que te acerques a mí, me abraces y sentir tus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, y me digas que me amas de la misma manera como yo te amo a ti.

Te amo y te necesito en cada momento de mi vida. Siento que no te amo en pasado, no te amo en presente, ni te amo en futuro, es un amor sin tiempo, es simplemente amor puro, cargado de ilusiones, lleno de promesas que aún no se cumplen, pero al momento de conocerte, existe la posibilidad de que se vuelvan realidad. Quiero volver a ver tus ojos tan azules como el mar y poder decirte que eres lo más preciado que rodea mi corazón.

Amarte en realidad es un premio, desconozco si te merezco, al menos lucho por merecerte, pero es un regalo que cualquier persona debería recibir. Soy una persona egoísta en pensar y desear tenerte solo para mí, pero no lo puedo evitar. Y yo quiero seguir así, porque con cada palabra, con cada sílaba, con cada sonido que salía de tus labios hacia que me estremeciera, y aunque ya conocía tu voz siempre que la escuchaba ese sentimiento que tenía en el fondo de mi corazón crecía cada vez más.

Sólo digo que uno de mis sueños más ansiados es tenerte. Y uno de mis sueños más aterradores es perderte. Sé que me toca ser feliz, porque contigo puedo llegar a volar. Me ha quedado claro que, nunca enterraré un sueño por muy larga que pueda ser la espera. Porque no doy por pérdida la batalla, creo en mí.

Es largo el camino, pero más largo sería sin ti. Porque un día te encontré y supe desde entonces que convertirías en el principio y en el fin, y que cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a ti. Pero tengo que seguir a adelante, ya que esos kilómetros que nos separan, no desaparecerán de la nada. Me dicen que la distancia, hace el olvido, pero yo sigo enamorada a pesar de ello y te juro que seguiré estándolo.

Tú significas mucho para mí, tal vez no lo creas así, pero créelo que de verdad te lo digo, tu eres para mí como un regalo que me han dado, el más valioso de todos y no sé si podré soportar tenerte tan lejos de mi. Espero que tengas algo bien presente que tu significas mucho para mí; que eres en mi vida lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y que si te llego a perder no se qué va a pasar conmigo.

Mi amor y nuestras historias son estrellas en el cielo. Los sueños que me quedan por cumplir se aliarán para formar un camino hacia ese lugar tan magnífico que me guiarán hasta tus ilusiones cumplidas.  
Hoy sentiremos que podemos volar, que nuestro cuerpo es el viento, nuestros pensamientos serán la brisa del mar, nuestros corazones serán nuestras sonrisas y nosotros seremos dos dragones que vuelan juntos hacia la eternidad.

* * *

**Keira: Ojala que les haya gustado... espera Naomi ¿A dónde vas? aún no nos hemos despedido**

Naomi: Ya me voy a darle a mi chico de ojos azules unos besos

**Keira: Naomi, ya déjalo**

Naomi: ¡No!... (Sale corriendo)

**Keira: ¿Que voy a hacer con ella?... Los invito a que pasen a leer mis otras historias y ya saben dejen reviews con comentarios, felicitaciones, quejas o jitomatazos, los necesito para mejorar mis historias. Hasta Pronto. n_n**


End file.
